


Anniversary

by lilmoongodess



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Anniversary, Blowjobs, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, handjobs, might be more coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmoongodess/pseuds/lilmoongodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony invites Steve down into his lab for a black-tie, invitation only event.  Steve has no idea what hits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Steve wasn’t sure what to make of what he was looking at in his hands. In flowing golden letters on fine paper was an engraved invitation “requesting the honor of your presence in Tony Stark’s laboratory at 9 p.m. this evening. Black tie.” He flipped it over to look for more on the back, but there was nothing else.  
  
“JARVIS? Hello?” Steve called out, throat catching a little on the still-strange idea of talking to an intelligence he couldn’t see.  
  
“Yes, Captain Rogers. How may I assist you?” the crisp English voice echoed slightly off the walls of his quarters here in Stark Tower.  
  
“Um…what is this invitation about? Are the rest of the team invited, too?”  
  
“No, sir. Just yourself and Mr. Stark are due to attend this evening.”  
  
Steve blinked and waited a minute, but JARVIS didn’t answer his first question. And when he asked again, JARVIS actually demurred. How did it even know to do that? Steve wondered, confusion increasing.  
  
“There is a tuxedo freshly pressed and tailored for you in your closet, Captain Rogers.” JARVIS continued. “Do you require any further assistance?”  
  
“No…uh, no. Thanks, JARVIS.”  
  
“You are welcome, Captain.”  
  
After that extremely unhelpful exchange, Steve looked at the clock sitting at his bedside. It was there gleaming at him in squared shapes, not unnerving as it had once been when he’d first woken up in this future. It was 7:45 pm.  
  
What the hell was Stark up to? It wasn’t as if the two of them hadn’t co-existed with relative peace between them since sending Loki off with Thor and saving the world. If anything, it had been a time of strengthening their friendship. Especially after Pepper dumped Tony. Tony had actually been fairly consolable, dragging Steve along to help keep him out of trouble during nights of drinking. Steve couldn’t let his friend damage himself that way, so he eventually began offering to take Tony out to ball games or to museums or even to a gun range.  
  
Secretly, Steve had grown to enjoy those times alone together- intensely. He felt needed and like a protector. He was that anyway, being Captain America, but when he was with Tony it went deeper inside him. It felt really, really good. Especially when Tony would look up at him and ask him to send away the inevitable woman who tried to come and pick Tony or him up for the night. That sent a thrill through Steve that was decidedly un-chaste and less than wholesome- secretly thinking (and foolishly so) that Tony sent the women away because he preferred being near Steve.  
  
Steve decided that he’d learn what Tony was up to the only possible way, by actually attending. He’d even play along and put on the tuxedo. Stepping into the shower for a quick scrub-up, Steve kept on thinking about the man who had turned his world upside down.  
  
It had been hard to warm up to Tony, the man was impossibly arrogant and self-absorbed. He always had a smart-aleck answer to everything, and seemed to never take anything seriously. It was only after Steve had seen the true heroism in Tony’s arc-reactor powered heart when Tony had lain down on that wire to take the nuke into that awful hole in space, that Steve felt like Tony really was a good person and wanted to change the world - and maybe himself - for the better.  
  
It also didn’t help that Tony was heart-poundingly, breath-stealingly handsome. Steve wonders as he soaps his serum-enhanced body, if he wouldn’t have had such a hard time with Tony if he hadn’t been so - attractive. The hazel eyes, the way his goatee was perfectly shaped to accentuate a jawline that was set with sarcasm and confidence. Only Tony could make that….sexy….  
  
Steve blushed as a rush of heat went through him and down into his groin. His cock twitched and started to rise. Grinding his teeth, he forced down the feelings that just an image of Tony’s face swirled up and thought instead of the ice that had encased him for seven decades. That never failed to chill his completely inappropriate feelings.  
  
And they were inappropriate. The man was a friend, a teammate! It had been so hard to stop himself from touching Tony, or even looking at him for long moments, stealing them when he thought no one was watching.  
  
He felt ashamed of himself. Even if this new future had changed so completely that they now lived in an America which embraced men loving men…well, he was a product of his times. He couldn't be so selfish, giving in to what he wanted at the expense of others. He’d felt that way about Bucky, but never acted on it. It wasn’t something that a good soldier did, no matter what his body demanded when he was alone and aching in a freezing shower, hand on his cock, trying to stem the tide of fantasy and desire.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, his cock once again soft, he dried off and dressed quickly. Glancing at the clock again, 8:30, he tied his tie with only a little fumbling. The dress shoes were polished and gleaming, but he didn’t like how they felt on his feet. Instead he put on a pair of his dress uniform boots, feeling more comfortable and more himself. It was just like Tony to put him in this monkey-suit to make Steve feel off-center. Easier for Tony to tease him.  
  
Pacing the small space of his quarters, (he’d passed up larger ones that Tony had offered more than once), he tried to think about what Stark had planned again. For fifteen minutes his mind wandered from new weapons to more …*cough* inappropriate things. But none of them accounted for the tuxedo. In his lab.  
  
Sighing, he looked at the clock again, and it was early, but he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He really just wanted to get this over with and get out of the lab as fast as possible without embarrassing himself. Steve felt on edge, and only a good hard stroking and release would relieve him of it. He regretted not finishing himself off in the shower.  
  
Turning sharply, he marched out of his quarters and headed to the elevator, asking JARVIS to take him down to Tony’s lab.  


**

Tony looked up when he heard the elevator beep softly. His whole body tensed and a thrill went through him as he quickly glanced around the lab. “JARVIS, decrease lighting by 40%- no 50%.” The AI responded to the command, and the dimmer light caused the glow of his arc-reactor to show through the Armani tuxedo shirt he wore. He itched the collar, feeling suddenly hot and tight inside these familiar tailored clothes.  
  
Its not what he wanted. He wanted to be naked. With Steve. Right here on the lab table, floor, counter, wall, couch, car, everywhere.  
  
And tonight, he intended to get that. He always got what he wanted, but with Steve Rogers, he’d had to invest a long time and a lot of completely alien self-restraint. He smirked at the irony. "Alien." Hmph. It hadn't been until the Hulk had scared him back to life and he had stared up into Steve's face, that Tony realized he wanted that man above all others. The face Steve had made, bloodied and dirty, full of anguish turning into something that blazed brighter than the sun...it had sparked Tony into wanting so deeply that little else could take his attention. He'd nearly died a dozen times, but when he had said "Please tell me nobody kissed me." Tony had just barely stopped his mouth in time and changed the words from "Please, Steve, kiss me." That one look had seemingly fixed everything inside him, and he didn't feel broken anymore.  
Moving around his lab, he brushed his fingertips over the linen tablecloth. The lab table had been dressed and set with fine crystal, silver and china. A bottle of the very best champagne was chilling in an ice bucket, and candles glowed gently flickering.  
  
Off to the side were covered plates, one with each of Steve’s favorite foods. Being a genius with a eidetic memory, it had made planning tonight easy.  
  
Planning was easy, but actually seducing Steve?  
  
It was making him hard. Painfully hard. He had to quickly readjust himself in his pants just as the door of the elevator slid open. His breath caught and he felt his cock spurt a little at the vision he saw.  
  
Steve Rogers. Captain America. In a fine, tailored tuxedo. And damn him to all fucking hell if it didn’t look good on him. So good it deserved to be ripped off in seconds…Inhaling sharply for control, he smiled his sweetest, most charming and rougish smile and spread his arms in welcome. _Run into them, crash into me…_ Tony ground his teeth together as Steve stepped into the lab, looking around warily before looking up at him.  
  
He would look wary, after all the teasing and tricks and okay, fine, _hazing_ that Tony had put him through. He was sorry for that. He really was, because that meant Steve, though friendly now, was still skittish as a colt….and Tony wanted him wild like a stallion. Tony had to put in a great effort to drag his eyes away from Steve's crotch...  
  
“C’mon in, have a seat,” Tony said with more ease than he felt. The other man put on a small frown of confusion, twisting his lips in a way that was slowly driving Tony wildly insane. Emphasis on the ‘insane.’ He had to be crazy to be doing this, but as Pepper had always said “The heart wants what the heart wants.” And it just so happened that his heart and his body were, for once, in perfect agreement. He took a seat himself, just across the decked out lab table, trying to hide his tenting erection.  
  
“What’s going on, Tony?”  
  
Steve’s voice was low and smooth, and Tony bit the inside of his cheek with the need to make that voice sing in erotic and dirty ways. Fucking hell, he was planning to debauch America’s Golden Boy. And that just made it hotter. In his defense though, Tony also planned on stealing Steve’s heart. And never giving it back. America could have the Captain. Tony wanted Steve. Wanted the man who fixed Tony Stark. And once Tony had him, he was never giving him back. Ever.  
  
“Just a little celebration, that’s all. Its an anniversary!” Grinning at the look on Steve’s face, he barked at Dummy to bring over the first course. Macaroni and cheese, with a crumbly cracker crust. Steve’s eyes widened and a smile lit his whole face, his body- dear God his body, carved by science, and deserved- needed to be _worshiped_ by him- relaxed, the cut of his shoulders dropping and easing as he picked up a fork. “Eat up, Cap, there’s lots more.” He smiled wider, like an idiot, when Steve looked up at him again, the question plain on his face as his mouth chewed. _Mouth…teeth…bite…hot…kiss…lick…suck…_ Tony had to clear his throat to try and unscramble his brain. He was a freaking super-hero genius. It shouldn’t be possible for a man to garble his thoughts like Steve did. But he did. The first ever. And it was like crack for Tony. “Our anniversary, to be specific. Its been six months since our first date.”  
  
Just as Tony had anticipated he would, Steve choked and nearly spit out his food. The smile turned to shock, those gorgeous blue eyes wide with disbelief. Tony took the moment of silence to order Dummy to bring the champagne over. The Captain couldn’t get drunk, but Tony never wasted an opportunity to have a fine glass of fine when he was enjoying something fine…

**

“ _Date!?_ ” The casual way that Tony had made the remark hit him like a freight train. Was he serious? He couldn’t be serious. This was Tony. Tony was never serious. Even in the face of death, he just cracked jokes and rambled about shawarma. This had to be a joke. And when he managed to ask that out loud, he was even more shocked. Tony actually looked hurt in response to the question.  
  
“Why would you think it was a joke?” The cork of the bottle popped and bounced off somewhere in the lab. “We’ve been going on dates since you asked me to go to that really boring ball game.” Raising an eyebrow, Tony poured a glass of champagne and held it out to him. Steve took it without thinking. Tony smiled a little then, pouring one for himself. Steve felt the blush rushing over his cheeks and Tony smiled wider.  
  
“But that- that wasn’t what I-” Steve just stopped and downed the glass of alcohol, wishing for once that it would work on his super-soldier body. He kept trying to gather his thoughts, but every response and every memory just aligned itself to what Tony was saying. They truly had felt like dates, or what he thought dates should feel like. All that had been missing had been holding hands and shared kisses when they said good night. And boy, Steve had dreamed about those. Dreamed so much that he woke in the morning grinding himself against the sheets thinking about what kissing Tony would feel like. Taking a deep breath, he said, “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” He hoped that asking for an explanation would push Tony off course for a few moments while he got his bearings. Tony didn’t respond well to emotional questions.  
  
“Because I knew if I had said something, tried something, at the outset, you’d get all nervous and jumpy and push me away like you’re trying to now.” Tony said quietly, in a tone of sincerity that Steve had never heard before. Those words - in that tone. From this man. It was doing things to his insides, making them hot and melting and clenching and fluttering at the same time. He looked up and locked eyes with Tony. It couldn’t be the champagne that was making him feel this way…his body was just growing hotter the longer Tony gazed at him. And then Steve realized that Tony…  
  
…was holding his breath. And when it finally hitched on its release, Tony’s teeth biting down just ever so slightly on his lower lip, eyelashes dipping just ever so lower…  
  
…something inside Steve cracked.  
  
Lunging across the lab table, he swept everything off with a broad shove, ignoring the crash of expensive things and reaching out and seizing Tony’s tuxedo jacket by the lapels. He dragged Tony up out of his seat, unerringly finding his lips with his own and taking the kiss he had dreamed so long for.

**

 

Tony grunted and let out a low, wild moan full of everything he had pent up inside him when Steve’s lips crushed to his. THIS is what he’d needed, wanted for too fucking long. The strength in this man who was dragging him over the lab table and pushing up against his body was intoxicating. Drugs, booze, women, not even his first flight in the armor had ever given him this much of a rush.  
  
That’s it. He was addicted. One powerful kiss and he was done for it all. Ruined for all others. Shit. He was probably gonna be bottom for life now. It didn’t even phase Tony to think in terms of a lifetime with Steve. Not when the bigger man was handmanling him like this.  
  
Raking his hands up Steve’s form, he yanked at the blonde’s tux jacket, huffing demands between breaths and kisses that it had to come off. Steve seized the fabric in his powerful hands and tore, shredding the jacket like it was paper. It made the air leave Tony's lungs.  
  
Steve Rodgers was so lost to his lust for Tony that he ripped better than a fucking Harlequin bodice ripper!!  
  
The supersoldier froze after realizing what he’d done.  
  
“I’m - I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to-” Steve stammered, breathing hard. His quaint little 40's code of conduct was obviously making him feel guilty over destroying a piece of clothing.  
  
“Don’t care. Tear more.” Tony pressed forward, licking and kissing at Steve’s lips as he stammered apologies out. “Steve. _STEVE._ ” Tony barked, finally getting the attention he wanted. “Shut up and rip my clothes off.” Tony’s voice was harsher and deeper- needier. than he’d ever heard out of his own mouth before. It startled him, but only for a nanosecond. Steve looked him in the eyes, those big gorgeous eyes that were the blue that was going to be the new color of his bedroom walls…full of shining lust and longing, pupils blown...  
  
Captain America- Captain. Fucking. America. growled- GROWLED ( _holy shit_ ) low and hot and reached for him.  
  
“Yes. Oh fuck YES!” Tony howled aloud as Steve began ravaging their clothes, tearing them way in moments, their mouths dropping on every bit of newly exposed skin. Steve had begun grinding against Tony’s hips, and Tony crowed again, feeling how hard…how fucking BIG the Captain’s cock was. He was gonna blow quick if this kept up. The last shreds of his pants fell away, and Steve just paused in surprise, probably at Tony's brozillian job- it was worth the pain for a look like that. Tony grinned and brushed Steve's nipple, watching it bud and harden as he murmured, "Yeah. I go commando." Steve's breath rushed out and his back bowed, jutting his tightywhitey clad cock against Tony's bare one. Oh yeah. Really quick. Tony's eyes rolled at the pleasure, body arched hard. Steve was so strong, so powerful! How far would Steve go? Would he be able to contain his strength and not hurt him? The question was as erotic as any he'd ever entertained, and Tony wanted ALL of Steve's strength used on him.  
  
At that moment, Steve reached around to squeeze those two big hands on his ass and bucked up against him hard and fast. Their chests pressed slick and tight together, nipples tight and hard, rubbing. The arc reactor hummed and glowed, Tony barely feeling it.  
  
Tony didn't care if he came in the next 15 seconds. He'd definitely be coming more than once tonight. "Harder, goddamn it Steve, grind me fucking harder!" Tony snarled, biting down on the big blonde's shoulder, reaching down between them in an attempt to pull off Steve's underroos. "Need to feel you, tear 'em off!" Tony growled in frustration, on the fucking razor's edge of exploding all over their chests. He could feel Steve trying to rein himself in, holding back, trying to protect Tony from getting hurt. Tony wasn't having it. He dipped his head and found one of Steve's nipples, licking it hard, trying to make the bigger man break.  
  
Steve growled louder in answer, dipping his own head and pushing Tony's back up, then his mouth finding that spot on Tony's neck and sucking hard as he bucked faster and harder.  
  
"Can't hold it.. _ahhhnn...fuck...STEVE!!!_ " Tony bellowed, clinging to the supersoldier as he shot hard, coming so powerfully that his vision went white. It went on forever, as he dropped his head and saw his gift fountain up between their bodies. Steve was roaring, it sounded distant in Tony's ears. The pleasure energy funneled out of him and he felt his body growing languid and limp. He could feel Steve's hands growing tighter on his ass, digging in deeply, a pleasure-pain, knowing he was gonna be bruised. All over.  
  
He didn't care. He WANTED it! Wanted Steve to surrender and give in to Tony completely! In his afterglow haze, he watched Steve bucking faster, groaning and moaning his name harshly. God, wasn't that a fucking symphony to hear!? A smile curled his lips as Steve bit down on them. Time to make fireworks...  
  
The words began slipping out of his mouth easily...

**  
"You're so fucking beautiful, Steve. Wanted you for so long...so bad. So goddamn bad wanted your kiss..your mouth... Look at your gorgeous body, hot.. so big...hard, yeah fucking grind me harder. I want all of you, don't hold back. Now, give it to me. Everything! Gimme all your hot cum...I want it, Steve. _Show me how fucking much you love me..."_  
  
Steve could hardly breathe as it was. And then he heard Tony start speaking. It drove him deeper into lust. He couldn't think, he bucked wildly, his brain so fogged with pleasure that he squeezed tighter, thrusting. Steve was trying so hard to be careful, to not injure Tony. It would break his heart to hurt him! With the last bit of control he possessed, Steve pushed Tony onto his back on the lab table, climbing atop him and grinding their hips together.  
  
"Tony! _Ohhhnnn Tony!_ " He grated and moaned, feeling every muscle in his body straining against Tony's. The glow from the arc reactor in his chest lit up the smaller man's face...watching him intently...his mouth still moving with those sinful...filthy words...pushing him for everything...and Steve wanted more...wanted to give it to him! The conflict was torture, keeping his release just out of range. Steve's body had never felt this way, his MIND had never felt this way. The more Tony talked, the more Steve wanted to pin him down and possess him, hold him and mark him and OWN him. Make Tony want only Steve...his hands were clenched so tightly on Tony's body. Fear mixed with his pleasure but not enough to stop him...that wasn't right, was it? Tony was grinding up into him harder, that smooth skin of his body was so - so GOOD! "More...talk more...please... _so close_..." he barely bit out. He watched Tony's expression and felt his cock harden again against his own.  
  
"Oh my god you fucking love dirty talk. Oh so fucking good, god that's so fucking _hot_. You're dirty and i fucking love it, rip through your hot cock-loving shorts and cum all over me. Make me cum again, yeah. Goddamn it Steve, fucking cum with me!" Tony's face had crumpled into pleasure, eyes closing and a cry escaped him as Steve watched, eyes widening as Tony reached between them and began pinching Steve's nipples, twisting them quickly. The sight of the hard pink tips, lined in the bluewhite light of the arc reactor between Tony's fingers...the lance of wild biting pain that felt so good... Pleasure like he'd never known bolted down through him and coiled up hard in the root of his cock, balls tightening and drawing up.....Steve reached down and tore open his underwear and thrust through it, the touch of Tony's dripping cock against his...so hot...so...  
  
" _TONY!!!_ " Steve roared, and began coming, bucking....thrusting....a loud groan...his? Tony's? Tony was howling again. Wetness...heat...and the groaning got louder....the pleasure ebbed. Tony yelped in pain and a loud cracking sound rang through the space....a whoosh of air....  
  
The lab table collapsed beneath them.

**

Tony came to a few minutes later, groaning and laying face down on the couch in his lab. The leather was making it tough to breathe, and just before he lifted his head to turn it, a sharp stinging sensation burned down his back, making him hiss and swear loudly.  
  
"Sorry! I'm sorry Tony. Its just rubbing alcohol." Steve's voice sounded strained, and Tony pushed up on his arms, trying to sit upright. "Stop! I'm cleaning the cuts, just hold still, okay? I'm almost done." A big, strong (so fucking strong) hand, warm (so fucking warm) pressed down on his shoulder, holding him in place. "One more."  
  
And before Tony could protest, another sting slid down his back. "There." The hand moved, and Tony mourned its loss, but he sat up quickly anyway.  
  
When he turned to face Steve, Steve was packing up the first aid kit, and his big shoulders were hunched over, like he was trying to hide. Tony grinned, looking down and seeing the glistening streaks of their come over the big man's chest. That was fucking hot. And incredibly satisfying. Steve Rogers, marked by Tony Stark's come. Glancing down he grinned bigger, seeing the same glistening and drying across the arc reactor and his own nipples. Bruises marked his hips and their slightly tingling burn, Tony savored. A happy sigh sailed out of him and he chuckled.  
  
Steve's head shot up. "What's wrong? Why are you laughing?" Those gorgeous blue eyes were large and confused...and....and apologizing.  
  
"Um, its just very damn cool that your spooge and my spooge are painting us like jack-happy Pollacks." Tony grinned again, figuring Steve would like the art reference. The blonde frowned instead. That wasn't good. "Hey, aren't you happy? What's wrong?" Tony reached out and tried to touch Steve's face, but Steve pulled back sharply, gently taking Tony's hand in his. Alarm flared up inside him, and all the emotional walls threatened to slam back down in place at Steve's reaction. "What did I do? Did I break you or something? I mean, I thought you liked the dirty talk. I mean I can get way worse, you have NO idea-" Steve lifted up his other hand and touched Tony's lips to stop the words. Without thinking, Tony took them into his mouth and sucked softly, smiling.  
  
Steve's eyes widened and he gasped, frozen for a moment as Tony's tongue played on the rough tips before yanking them back like he'd been burned. Okay, now Tony was really getting scared. And by scared, he meant pissed, or ....shit. He hated this emotional stuff, this was supposed to be Tony and Steve. Together now. Right!? Why were people never easy? Inhaling deeply, he took his hand back from Steve's and ran it through his hair. "Ooookay....so I get the message. You regret it. I can't really say I blame you, I mean, I really am the worst possible person for you to be with. I'm a Freudian nightmare, really." And he babbled on for a few minutes, standing up and avoiding Steve's eyes, walking over to the completely busted lab table. While he babbled, "...so many partners, I'm totally unreliable, I never pick up my socks. And I _hate_..." he absently punched up a supply website and started ordering new metal and glass to build a new work table.  
  
It didn't even register that Steve was behind him until big, solid....so incredibly amazing warm strong hands grasped his shoulders and spun him roughly. Lips, kissing...soft..."Ohhhh god Steve, _how do I fix it?_ " he murmured, slipping his tongue against Steve's lips. The contact ceased and Steve took his hands away, and Tony staggered, bracing himself on a nearby arc weld tank. "The fuck, Rogers." Tony ground out, rubbing a hand down his face. "The fuck."  
  
"Tony please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it." Steve was blushing bright pink and those blue eyes were shining, perfect teeth biting on those luscious, luscious lips. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Spreading those big hands, Steve curled them into fists and looked down at the floor. "I lost control."  
  
"You- you lost- oh this is about _YOU!?_ " Tony almost collapsed with relief. He laughed again, louder, and Steve's head shot up, face angry. Tony held up his hands, pressing the air for a moment. "No, no, I get it. I get it!" Tony walked over to him and reached out and touched Steve's cheek. Steve's eyelashes fluttered which made Tony's heart have some sort of prolapse problem. "You big, sweet, beautiful thing. You thought hurting me was going to make me not like you anymore." He tried not to use a patronizing tone, Steve was back to skittish colt, which frustrated Tony to no end. Gently, he cupped Steve's jaw and slid it back around his neck, drawing him down closer. "Steve shh...its okay...I like it when it hurts."  
  
Steve's eyes widened and he tried to step back, but Tony moved with him, looking down and smiling. Steve had fucking damp golden unicorn curls around his cock, and Tony's mouth watered, wanting to suddenly drop to his knees and nuzzle that golden fleece and suck the everlovinghell off of the captain's cock. Steve's gaze followed his own, and Tony felt a hand reach up and tighten into a gentle grip his bicep. Yes! Tony shifted, and tried to kneel.  
  
"No! Stop, Tony wait!" Steve gasped out, and Tony felt himself get pulled back upright, sighing, trying to be patient. It was hard. He was getting hard, again. Three times? Christ, Steve was a fucking beautiful thing. And Steve could probably go longer, come more times...his mouth watered again and he reached out, fingertips touching, stroking.  
  
"C'mon, Steve." Tony whispered, "You'll love it. Let me love you..." That slipped out before he could stop it. But he didn't want to take it back. He leaned in closer, reaching again, fingertips brushing the tip of Steve's nipple. The blonde gasped and stiffened straight, head tossing back. Tony grinned as that magnificent cock began to stir and rise. "Yeah...that's it." He brushed Steve's sensitive nipple again, watching raptly as both their cocks rose. "Let me love you...so goddamn right..." Looks like Captain America had a secret switch built into his gorgeous pecs. Awesome.  
  
Tony risked looking up at Steve's face. The bigger man was chewing his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut, looking like he was for all the hell fighting himself. Tony frowned, his own desire rapidly boiling up...he kneeled down slowly, still looking up at Steve, reaching out to sift his fingers through the really ( _really!? really._ ) unicorn-perfect golden soft curls that nested this glorious, glorious cock. Hair was so soft...his hand drifted lower, cupping and gently bouncing the full round balls that were swaying gracefully- Jesus fucking on a landmine, Tony Stark was waxing poetic about Captain America's balls! But as he touched and explored, gentling Steve, Tony watched every expression war over his face. From pleasure, to confusion to something that looked like anger. Tony kept touching, feeling Steve's cock lengthen and grow harder until it was bowed stiffly, tip brushing just under that perfect belly button in perfect, perfect abs. Tony watched and touched until he couldn't take it anymore. "Steve..." he rubbed the tip of his finger gently over the bead of precum that had welled up on the slit, moving in tiny circles, wiggling and pressing so gently. Steve began to tremble. Tony grinned in triumph. "Steve..."he whispered hotly again.  
  
Steve's eyes flashed open and stared down at Tony, questioning...needy. "What?"   
  
Tony could barely hear it, saw that lip getting redder with biting. Steve's body was shaking with tension.  
"I need to suck you."  
  
Steve stiffened and sucked in a breath, still holding back...  
  
Tony's tongue slipped out and traced wetly across the under ridge of the swollen head. "Please..."  
  
Steve's hand shot up and fisted hard in Tony's hair, wrenching it back. Tony's eyes widened and he gasped from the shock of pain and answering pleasure, his own cock spurting a little.  
  
He was totally gone for this man.  
Steve stared down at him, that angry look still in his eyes but mixed with so much lust that Tony didn't care. He ached to satisfy. "Do it." The words bit out harshly. "Suck me."  
  
The thrill that shot through him hearing Steve utter those crude words was like heroin, and Tony moaned as Steve pushed down through his grip. Tony needed no encouragement and moaned around the entire length of Steve's cock as it passed between his lips. Steve shouted some random noise and Tony moaned louder, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hungrily.  
  
"Tony! Tony!!" Steve chanted harshly, his hips thrusting in time to Tony's draws, knees quaking. Tony forced his eyes to stay open, vision blurring slightly as he swallowed frantically, trying to keep breathing through his nose, but Steve's hand in his hair was driving him down deeper. And Tony loved every minute of it. He reached up and cupped and fondled Steve's balls with both hands, rubbing and tugging as they grew slick with Tony's saliva. How much would Steve take...? Tony wondered, letting the fingers of one hand slide back and gently push apart Steve's thighs. Steve moaned and spread wider, thrusting mindlessly as his other big hand tangled into Tony's hair. Tony hoped like hell JARVIS was recording this.  
  
Steve's body tightened, his grip tightened, Tony's own cock was dripping freely, his hips thrusting into the air as his cock ached for heat and friction. Tony wouldn't move his hands though, kept on touching and working Steve's skin and flesh. "Tony, stop! I'm close!" Tony grinned around his prize and sucked harder, faster. His hands shot up and over Steve's ass, squeezing and kneading, encouraging Steve's thrusts.  
  
 _Please look down at me...please look...please look at me while you cum in my mouth...let me see your beautiful face as I make you lose control..._ Tony begged silently, rolling his tongue around the head, arched and staring up at Steve, wild and lost in his pleasure. Tony had never seen anything so beautiful or so erotic in his life. Steve's hands released Tony's hair, shot down and seized Tony's shoulders, gripping so hard that Tony grunted and scraped his teeth against Steve's shaft. He licked and sucked the sting away, but Steve looked down. Right into his eyes. _YES!_  
  
" _ **Tony....!**_ " He roared and squeezed, clenching down every muscle as Tony sucked frantically, moaning around Steve's cock as hot come shot over his tongue, down his throat. Tony moaned louder, swallowing, squeezing Steve's ass, demanding every drop the super soldier's body would give. Steve bucked wildly, and gripped tighter, so hard that Tony felt the joints scream in protest as they begin to pop loose. The pain was another shot of powerful sensation, making Tony growl in his throat as he swallowed.  
  
With a last shout, Steve pulled his cock free from Tony's mouth so fast that it made an audible popping sound, come and saliva dripping down over Tony's chin. Gasping and sweating like he'd run a marathon, Steve collapsed to his knees beside Tony. He shook uncontrollably, reaching blindly out for Tony, drawing him in to crush him into an embrace.  
  
Tony moaned, licking and kissing and touching everywhere he could reach for a moment before reaching down to fist his own aching cock. His body was on fire for Steve and if he could have spoken, he would have _begged_ to be fucked. God he wanted to beg, his lips forming the words, but his throat was raw and rasping. Hips bucking, he fucked his fist hard, desperate. Suddenly, the movement stopped, his wrist gripped by a powerful, but shaking hand. Tony's head snapped up and Steve's eyes met his, pleading, shining and anguished.  
  
"Let me." Steve rasped and Tony could do nothing but moan raggedly as Steve dropped his head and took Tony into his mouth. It didn't last long, how could it? Tony felt two heartbeats of wet, soft sucking heat and screamed, coming like a fountain into Steve's mouth. Steve's body stiffened, and Tony felt his pleasure tinged with worry. Would he like how Tony tastes? It didn't last, selfish bastard that Tony was. Pleasure sang through him, through every mark Steve had left on his body. He didn't even realize he'd collapsed onto Steve's shoulder until the blonde had hefted him and began cradling him against his broad chest.  
  
Both men were breathing hard, like they'd just fought the battle of their lives. For their lives. Long moments past, Steve's serum-enhanced body recovering first. He lay back, drawing Tony with him. Tony purred and curled into Steve's arms, smiling slightly, his heart finally slowing down. The thundering beat of Steve's heart was soothing, beautiful. Sleep was coming up, warm and beckoning, and Tony nuzzled Steve's neck.  
  
"JARVIS..." Tony mumbled as darkness and warmth swallowed him. "Lockdown..."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Its just me playing with my action figures :)
> 
> There might be more coming on this fic, I dunno yet.


End file.
